1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film-forming coating compositions that are useful as base coats or primers in auto body finishing and as paint diluents and corrosion inhibiting film-forming compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art coating compositions used as base coats and primers for automobile finishing generally are formulations which are proprietary in nature and require sanding prior to application of paint thereover in order to achieve an acceptable paint finish.
It has been found that the coating compositions of the present invention dry quickly and can be used as a base coat or primer without need for any further finishing after they are applied and prior to application of paint. In fact, the surface finish of the coating compositions of the present invention is such that the coating composition can be combined with paint and used as a diluent for car paint formulations.